Fairy Jinchuuriki
by Musical Dragon Rider
Summary: As a last revenge Kaguya create a dimensional rift that drags Naruto into a new world with no way back. With the Bijuu sealed inside him he sets himself a new life and learn about the new world he's in. Though he does not know it he'll get drag into trouble with the guild Fairy Tail The start of a new adventure for Naruto. PairingsUndecided GrayNaruto SmartNaruto
1. World of Magic

**Hello! I've recently been reading fanfics about Fairy Tail either Fairy Tail only or crossovers and it caught my interest about the anime. After reading a few fanfics I went and watched Anime but unfortunately I'm stuck on episode 140? I think that's where I last watched about the Neo Oracion Seis Arc and about the clock counting down. So I decided to give this a try although this might not be regularly updated since I want to focus on Son of the Moon Archer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or the image cover! Only the scenes that deviate from canon that I do own as well as spells I make up! If not then its probably owned by **

**Anyway on to the story!**

* * *

"Naruto" - normal speech

**"Naruto"** \- Spells/Enhanced Voice

_'Naruto'_ \- thoughts

**_"Naruto" _** \- Bijuu/Dragon speaking

**_'Naruto'_** \- Bijuu/Dragon thoughts

* * *

A young teen groggily groaned as he slowly pushed himself up, leaning on his elbows. He opened his eyes and was rewarded with a bright sunlight, he blearily blinked to get rid of the sunspots in his vision and finally was welcomed with stormy sky and greenery. He looked around and confirmed that he was in a forest - a forest he wasn't familiar with.

"W-Where…" his voice was raspy as he tried to speak, "…am…I…?" He moved into a sitting cross-legged position and looked down on himself. He was wearing what appeared to be a torn, ragged and bloodied black and orange tracksuit. He had a black clothed hitai-ite on his forehead which had a mark something resembling a leaf with swirl in the middle of it, for footwear he wore black open-toed sandals. Under his open jacket, he wore torn and bloodied fishnet under-armor. His appeared looked like he's at the age of 17 years old.

The young teen sighed as he realized that he couldn't recognized where he was. He let a pulse of chakra out of his body, sending a transparent blue wave all around him and he could see images in his mind's eye that he was deep inside the forest, no sign of any living civilizations.

"_**Naruto…"**_ A deep rumbling voice echoed in his head and the young blonde sat up straight and closed his eyes. _**"I have dire news…"**_

'_What is it… Kurama?'_ he inquired hesitantly.

"_**Kaguya," **_the fox spat out, the blonde could feel the snarl on his companions dark lips. _**"Sent us in another dimension as an end game while our guard was down."**_

Naruto sighed tiredly, _'A last form of revenge, huh?'_

"_**Indeed. And we cannot find a way back, as it is we are now stuck in this dimension."**_

"_**Yeah! A new world to spread bloodshed! WOOO!"**_ a maniacal voice gleefully yelled in the surprised blonde's head.

"_**Be silent Shukaku!"**_ Seven other voices shouted in reply.

'...'

"_**..."**_

'_Kurama… why are Shukaku and the rest of the Bijuus inside my head?'_ Naruto asked in blank tone. Said Bijuus chuckled nervously.

"_**Er… Surprise?"**_ Chomei chuckled nervously while his siblings looked at him with sweat drops at the back of their heads.

"_**Hehehe… The thing is Naruto-kun, when you wrestled our chakra from Obito, we instantly anchored ourselves to you and we knew that we would be resealed again after the war. So we thought it would be prudent and better to seal ourselves inside you," **_Matatabi explained as Son Goku jumped in.

"_**Yeah! We knew you wouldn't abuse our power and we trust you! After all, you are the only human to unite all Bijuus and earn our trust."**_

At their answers Naruto could only sigh again, only this time in acceptance and slight exasperation. He had made a promise of saving all of them after all and if they thought that they'd be safer with him, who was he to argue with nine all powerful Bijuus. Even then, they were the only connection he had left from his dimension and different beings in his head would not be a dull moment.

"Well, we need to find civilization first." with that said -still in his meditative position- he gathered the nature energy. He expected he'd take a few minutes to gather it but he was quite shocked to mix nature energy so easily and instantly.

"Whoa… this place is filled with Nature Energy!"

"_**So this is Nature Energy? Its quite… serene," **_Kokou commented as her siblings nodded in agreement.

"_**Yeah! Lucky Seven Chomei thought Chomei was in a forest!"**_ the rhinoceros beetle bijuu spoke enthusiastically.

"_**Will you please be quiet? This Nature Energy makes me feel at… peace… and… I… zZz… zZz… zZz…"**_ Isobu at first complained before falling asleep mid-sentence. It made the other Bijuu inside the seal sweatdrop from their sleepy brother's antics.

"_**Back to the topic - its true the Nature Energy here is abundant but I feel another source of energy that coincides with it,"**_ Kurama murmured. The fox could feel the energy, something similar to chakra and yet not similar to chakra. He couldn't quite put it yet, but the Bijuu didn't feel it was threatening to his jinchuuriki so he put it at the back his mind.

The blonde sage stood up from his position and turned his head to his right. He could feel a cluster of energy in the direction he was facing which he guessed that a town was nearby, though he could sense the same energy in the opposite direction, though in comparison the latter was more potent and larger than the former.

Unbeknownst to him, the markings he had while in sage mode was different. His eyes were now bright green like the forest and he had slits for pupils. His whisker marks had thickened into bars and he had green markings going over his eyes** (Similar to Hashirama's sage markings mixed with the facial markings of Bijuu Chakra Cloak, the one with the coat)**.

He didn't even get to take one step when he was surrounded. The blonde didn't seem phased that he was surrounded and merely looked at what were stalking him. It looked like a monkey, except they had green fur with pink heart-like markings over the body and four times the size of a regular gorilla.

"**Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Man leave! Or Vulcans squish then eat you!"** one seemingly spokeand the jinchuuriki of all tailed beasts slightly blinked. These _Vulcans_ were similar to a monkey summon that the Third Hokage had - except they were much more primal and have less than IQ to speak properly. He didn't want to argue, much less fight them but, with his luck he knew he would have to as the monsters seemed eager to follow their threat.

Too bad for him, Naruto waited for too long and the Vulcans thought his silence meant as an act of defiance. The one who spoke and two others on its flank lunged at the blonde, who jumped back to avoid getting captured. He skidded on the ground and regained balance, his eyes glancing at the monsters around him. Without warning, his form blurred and disappeared, making the Forest Vulcans to scratch their head in confusion. A sudden yelp from one of their own made them look to the farthest back and saw the blonde haired human standing over it with his fist outstretched. It didn't take genius to guess what happened.

The sight at their fellow Vulcan defeated, enraged them as the closest one charged at Naruto. The dimensional traveler dodged the swift punch aimed at his torso and sidestepped another Vulcan who tried to blindside him. Instinct kicked in and he immediately bent his body backwards, just in time to dodge another Vulcan. From there he put his hands on the ground and spun, his legs kicking out wide and hitting the monsters near him. His momentum dropped until he was staying still in the same position, before he kipped up and landed on his feet. His feet lashed out to hit a Vulcan in the face with the force a dozing bull and followed up another kick to another monster. The two Vulcans were sent flying back, hitting the others as they flew and Naruto took the time to look at his surroundings.

'_These guys keeps on coming. Even with my stamina I might just get overwhelmed with this much monsters.'_

"_**Heh! Its Irony at its finest, you used to overwhelmed others with numbers with your clones and now you're being overwhelmed by numbers!"**_ Kurama snorted mirthfully and the other Bijuu agreed with their eldest sibling.

'_I guess so,'_ the shinobi couldn't help but acknowledge his friend's statement. '_But I think its time I finish this up. Shukaku, please lend me your power.'_

"_**Alright! GEKEKEKEKEKE!"**_ the sand raccoon cackled as the reincarnation of Asura felt Shukaku's power pour over his body. Hands clasped together and held in front of his chest he concentrated on the ground. Unknown to him, a bright bronze seal appeared under his feet.

"**Sando**** G****yazaringu****!****"** he intoned and the seal glowed brightly. The Vulcans wobbled as the ground shook and cracked. The fractured rocks then floated above the ground before slowly crushed and ground into sand. A vast amount of sand gathered around the blonde and swirled like a tornado with the shinobi in the eye of the sandstorm deterring any attacks.

"**Suna no Tsunami!****"** a bigger bronze magic seal covered the whole clearing and the Vulcans felt a sense of foreboding. They watched the sandstorm turn into a giant wave of sand rushing to them. It then swallowed everything in its path with nothing surviving from its destruction. Not done yet, he slammed his hands down at where he stood, **"Sabaku ****no ****M****aisō****!****"** from his hands a wave of pressure emitted and the sand around him suddenly collapsed in on itself and crushed everything under it. At the center of it all, Naruto stood there looking at his handiwork.

"Well, I guess this is the reason why Gaara was chosen as Kazekage and his bloodline as one of the strongest in the Sand," he commented.

"_**HA! Take that you overgrown monkeys!"**_ Shukaku cackled madly making his new Jinchuuriki sweat-drop while his siblings just deadpanned at their sandy brother. Shaking his head, the blonde just turned to the opposite way of where he sensed the large source of energy was and started to walk.

'_Let's go find the nearest town or village. From there we'll gather information about where we are and find a place to stay and money,'_ Naruto mentally planned.

"_**Since when do you plan?!**_" The fox inside of him since birth yelled in disbelief. The other Bijuus snickered as Naruto's right eye twitch and small tick formed on his head.

'_I'll have you know that I can plan! I just don't bother to do it beforehand as I'm much better in thinking on the fly,'_ the Jinchuuriki argued before taking to the trees and leaped from branch to branch at jounin speed.

* * *

It only took Naruto about an hour to reach the town, though he did encounter a few more Vulcans but he easily took them down by using **S****hunshin **behind them and knocked them out. Now he could see that the area, he noticed that the buildings around him were much more western in appearance rather than the eastern design that was common in his home dimension.

While he was looking around, he eventually noticed that people were staring at him in apprehension. Some were avoiding him, some he could hear whispering about him and others were pointing at him. Confused he looked down and realized he hadn't change his clothes and mentally smacked himself for it. Showing up in torn and bloody clothes gave a bad impression of him committing something heinous - murder most likely given from what he heard from one of the residents.

He would have gone into an alley but a sudden explosion rocked in the middle of the town. Chaos erupted as people screamed and ran into their homes to avoid what caused the explosion.

From the center of the explosion a giant green winged lizard emerged. It roared causing waves of air to push everything in front of it slightly. It then turned, swinging its tail and smashed another building then charging into another.

"Get help!"

"Somebody call the Rune Knights!"

Were the various calls from the panicked people. A few meters away, Naruto looked at the monster with a curious expression. _'The explosion must have been a gas line, or broke an electronic device. I have no idea where the official authorities are but I can't wait until they arrive to a destroyed town,'_ he thought.

"_**ALRIGHT! MORE VIOLENCE! YEAHHH!"**_ The sand bijuu cackled before a smack echoed inside his head, the blonde guessed one of the bijuus - Matatabi, he thinks - did it for his comment. A scream brought him out of his thoughts.

"HANA-CHAN!"

Standing before the Wyvern was a small girl, no older than 5, holding a stuffed bear in her arms and shivering in fright at the sight of the monster. Said monster thought the girl would make a great snack as it licked its' mouth before arching up and snarled. The action brought the girl to tears and shout, "KAA-CHAN!" As the Wyvern lunged mouth open to devour the girl.

Naruto appearedin front of the girl in a burst of speed and picked her up before jumping back as the Wyvern chomped down the space where they were seconds ago. He landed near a fountain where some of the people gathered to stare in surprise at his sudden appearance. Naruto put the girl down and gave her bear back with smile as the girl looked at him in awe. He knelt down ruffling her hair a bit, "Go find your Kaa-san." The girl nodded and went to her mother who had pushed her way to the front of the crowd and met her daughter in an embrace.

The blonde dimensional traveler smiled slightly before a snarl behind him made him remember his situation. Sighing he turned to stare down at the winged lizard which was standing among the rubble of a destroyed building.

"Alright, I was just hoping to get some money, a change of clothes, food and information but you just had to appear and disturbed this peaceful town. So… **Futon: Renkudan!****"** His stomach expanded before he smacked a hand on his body, a green magic seal appeared over his mouth as a spherical wind shot out and knocked the monster into its back.

This gave him time to stare at what happened in surprise. '_Guys… what was that? I didn't use hand seals to do that!'_ He exclaimed in his mind as the bijuus looked curious and unsure of what happened.

"_**We'll talk about that later, just focus on the now and don't get - JUMP!" **_Kurama ordered and Naruto snapped out of his thoughts did as he was told, avoiding the charging beast. His right hand twitched and in three seconds, a ball of spiraling energy formed over it. Again, the blonde looked surprised but pushed his surprised back in favor of the fight. He looked at the Wyvern and disappeared, much to the onlooker's shock as they saw him reappear beside the Wyvern's head in mid-air and his body in the middle of turning, the ball of energy hitting the winged lizard.

**"Rasengan!" **

The reaction was instant, the attack landed and made the Wyvern recoil at the power behind it. It was sent flying past the buildings and into the forest, crashing through 3 dozen trees and a few rocks breaking it in two until it skidded into the ground. It let out a painful groan trying to get up but it fell limp.

The whiskered young man looked at the aftermath of his attack and whistled. "That's got to be new record," he commented as he always kept track at the destruction his attacks made and this one was nearing his top ten in using the original version of the jutsu.

The sound of footsteps alerted him to the fact he was not alone and found that the town's residents have gathered in front of him and leading them were the mother whose daughter he saved and a man who looked the same age of the woman, and the way they were standing to each other he guessed they were a married couple. Their daughter was in the woman's arms, holding onto her teddy bear was looking at him curious and at awe.

"Thank you young man. We - the town of Oshibana - are in your debt, especially my wife and I for saving our precious daughter," The man said gratefully as he and his wife bowed. Everyone behind them followed their actions. The child he saved took a more direct enthusiastic approach, jumping down from her mother's arms and hugged him with her arms around his neck. Naruto stood with surprise at the girl's actions but returned the hug and carried the girl when she refused to let go bringing chuckles from the towns people.

"So what's your name little one?" Naruto asked.

"My names Hana! What's your name nii-chan?" The young girl's head tilted cutely and the blonde nearly broke his composure at the sight.

"_**Aww! She's so cute! Naru-chan, can we keep her?" **_Matatabi's squeal echoed around his head.

'_I doubt we can Mata and her parents wouldn't approve,'_ he replied and he knew that the two tailed cat was pouting in his mindscape. He smiled down at the girl when she started to touch his cheeks, she must have seen his whisker like markings.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," he said. He chose to add his father's name since he was in a new world where he got a chance to start a new life.

"Thank you Naruto-san. By any chance, are part of a mage guild?" the man asked. His words surprised Naruto but he did not show it. _'A mage guild?'_

"No I'm not. I just happen to be passing by after fighting pack of Vulcans in the forest. I decided to help as there didn't seem to be any fighting force on stand by."

These surprised most of the people as they expected the blonde to be part of the guild. They would have even sent a mission request to different guilds if the young man in front of them had not appeared to help.

"I see," the man said thoughtfully before he shook his head. "If that is the case, we wish to reward you young man."

At this Naruto had wide eyes. "Uh - there's n-no need for that s-sir. I-I had done what any other people would." He said stumbled on his words.

"I must insist Naruto-san. If it weren't for you, our town would have been destroyed and I would have lost my daughter, so we will reward you," the man persisted and Naruto sighed as he saw that most the towns people were in agreement with the man who Naruto now thinks is the mayor.

"Alright," Naruto agreed with a sigh. "But I won't ask for money. I just want a place to live, a few clothes, something to eat and information about this place," he stated.

This drew a confused look on the man and his wife's face. "Why would you need information? Have you not been here before?" his wife asked and Naruto realized that he couldn't tell them about his past and how he got there. He couldn't tell the truth and since he has no idea where he is at the moment, he decided on half-truths.

So he told them he came from a place out of country and the techniques he used was different from other techniques here. He was a traveler who wanted to see the world but had practice in magic - or what he believed to be magic in the new area he found himself in - to defend himself. He recently arrived just a few hours ago, not a lie, and had just fought off a group of a Vulcans, again not a lie, until he arrived in town.

"I see. I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Hanzo and my wife here is Sasame. You can stay with me and my family until you wish to leave. For now I must over see the reconstruction of the damage buildings and remove the Wyvern so that it won't destroy anything else," Hanzo said as he turned to the people and started to direct different people to various task.

Looking around the former shinobi could tell it would take a while in reconstructing the fallen buildings and fixing the others. He stepped up close to Hanzo and spoke up. "Hanzo-san, I believe I can be of assistance." He formed a crossed hand seal and white magic seal with a cross like design appeared under his feet.

"**Kage Bunshin!"**

Around him many tangible duplicates appeared, numbering around 150 clones. The clones instantly followed the people who were starting to clean and fix the buildings and began to help them.

Seeing this, Hanzo let out a short laugh. "Thank you Naruto-san. Now come, I believe I have a few old clothes that would fit you back in my house." with that said, he turned and walked back to his house. An around his wife who put Hana down and asked Naruto to carry her. Not able to deny the girl's request especially when she was using puppy eyes on him he carried her on his shoulders and followed the girl's parent.

While he followed the man and his wife, Naruto let a smile grace his face as the girl played with his hair and chattering about how cool he is.

'_A new life for a new adventure/__**A new life for a new adventure'**_ was the collective thought of all the Bijuu and the former shinobi.

* * *

**So that's a wrap for the first chapter of this story which I'm gonna call "Fairy Jinchuuriki" since I'll have Naruto use all the abilities he gained as the new Jinchuuriki of all Bijuu.**

**Also this will be the first time I try to write using techniques or spells in this case in Japanese so I might try make up spells as I go to suit Naruto's skill set. Also if you're generous enough can I ask someone who would want to make magic circle design whenver Naruto uses his abilities (Sand, Steam, Lava, Blue/Hellfire, Water, Crystal, Ink, Acid, and Pure Etherano) I have no idea about what spells could be in conjunction to Chomei who is a giant rhinoceros beetle. I think Crystal will be good for Isobu as substitute for corals.**

**Also if you have any pairing then leave it in the review section and I will make a tally about who would be paired with Naruto (only female Fairy Tail characters) **

**That's all see ya and SOAR HIGH DRAGONIANS!**

* * *

**Translations:**

Kage Bunshin - Shadow Clone

Rasengan - Spiralling Sphere

Futon: Renkudan - Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet

Shunshin - Body Flicker

Sabaku no Maisō - Desert Burial

Suna no Tsunami - Sand Tsunami

Sando Gyazaringu - Sand Gathering


	2. Bandit Raid

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Fairy Jinchuuriki!**

**So to address a few reviews:**

**Crossovernaru: I can agree to that, slowly building a relationship with the Fairy Tail characters. Kind of gives a sense of anticipation, is it the right word for it? Anticipation? Now Naruto came from a dimension with ninjas - lots of deception there and after the war it changed Naruto****'s perspective in life and remembered all the talks he's had with the veteran shinobi in his dimension. Like 'Knowledge/Information is power' from Ibiki during the first Chunin Exams, this he'll take to heart so Naruto will lie low so he won't attract unwanted attention.**

**I have not seen (anime) or read (fanfiction) God serena yet so I will have to do some research about him. Okay I've been debating whether Isobu gives Naruto the ability to manipulate crystals or corals but I decided to just give Naruto corals since I believe there's someone who uses magic about crystals but if not well too bad. I might make it similar to Gray's Ice Make, or just have the principle of Maker Magic. I will use Maker magic that can complement the Bijuu's abilities like for example Shukaku's sand. Can you also clarify what is probability manipulation? Is it manipulating luck? The user casts a spell to affect the target's luck whether good or bad? Is that it?**

**Summoning jutsu? I might substitute the jutsu with celestial keys? I'm still not sure how but I'll be thinking about it. Pairing/s? it will be a Fairy Tail member but it won't be canon pairings so that leaves Cana, Mirajane, Erza. I don't know Brandish since I haven't read about her or watched her yet so again I will be doing research about her.**

**The first chapter starts 1 year before Lisanna's death/going to Edolas. Also Naruto will be 2 years older than the others. This is a great review so thank you for it Crossovernaru!**

**avidnarutofan: Okay I can understand where you're coming from. Believe me, I'll try not to make Naruto OP or Godlike since this would make him dull. I'll be putting limitations on him where he still has to train the abilities he gained from the Bijuu. For now he can only access Shukaku's power and Kurama's. Why only these two? Because Naruto has seen how Gaara fights with his sand and has fought him so it makes sense (also because I really like Gaara's sand manipulation), Kurama has been with him since birth so his body has adjusted to Kurama's power or magic/etherano since he's in a new world now.**

**NatsuErzaDragneelSusanoo: Maybe. I won't be NERFING to the max where he has to start over nor I won't give him too much power to be GODLIKE. I'll just put him average and will slowly grow if he keeps training/fighting stronger opponents.**

**redlox2: Thanks for the suggestions. To explain Naruto's new power, when Naruto was transported to Earthland the dimensional rift was causing his body to be ripped apart but the Bijuu used their chakra to heal and stabilize this but this event was continuous so he keeps on getting ripped apart until his body couldn't continue on. But with the Ethernano leaking and the Bijuu's help his body adjusted to having a container for Ethernano thus Naruto can utilize magic. Also the spells he used were just the magical equivalent to the jutsu he knows, he only knew the **Futon: Renkudan** because he has seen in the past and it worked because Naruto had the power, intent and imagination. Yes the three fundamentals of magic or principles of magic in Harry Potter. Magic is Magic so I say its the same.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or the image cover! Only the scenes that deviate from canon that I do own as well as spells I make up! ****

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Naruto" - normal speech

****"Naruto"**** \- Spells/Enhanced Voice

__'Naruto'__ \- thoughts

__**"Naruto" **__\- Bijuu/Dragon speaking

__**'Naruto'**__ \- Bijuu/Dragon thoughts

* * *

**X782**

It has been a year since Naruto arrived in this world along with eight extra tenants inside his seal. Having extra Bijuus inside him made things interesting to say the least. There was never a dull moment with them since they always bickered with one another - well mostly Shukaku did. He kept on starting fights with his siblings who steadily ignored him, didn't put up with his antics, or would fight back if Shukaku irritated them too much.

The constant headaches he developed when they fought was problematic. Thankfully the people of Oshibana were very understanding to him. He had told the truth to Hanzo and Sasame within 4 months of staying there. He told them everything about world from when he was born, his childhood, his struggles as a shinobi and the end of the war in which he fought. They were very open-minded about it to be frank and when he asked them why and how did they believe him. The husband and wife just laughed at him.

"Son, we live in a world of magic where everything can be possible. So you coming from another dimension would have been like gossip to this town," Hanzo stated mirthfully.

Only Hanzo and Sasame knew the truth and Naruto wanted to keep it that way. When he had read and asked about what they knew about the Magic Council, Naruto was dismayed to realize that the Council were just a bunch of old farts with poles up their asses and very manipulative people. He had already had enough with those kind people. The Civilian Council back in the village were the reason he's had a bad childhood and the Elders were always pressuring the Sandaime Hokage - someone he viewed as a surrogate grandfather - to be trained by Danzo, who Naruto always got bad vibes even as a kid so he stayed away as much as possible from the war hawk.

Hanzo and Sasame promised that they won't tell anyone of what he told them. It was relief too since Naruto didn't want to deal the Council and preferred to stay out of their sight.

With the help of his clones, the repairs and construction of the buildings were done within 5 weeks. Many of the people were quite grateful and also helped him in building his house. It wasn't big, just a one story house but had 6 rooms and had large clearing at the back and it was close to the mayor's house.

During that time the blonde Jinchuuriki split his time in reading about this new world and training his ability to do magic. He learned that when he was transported to this world his body broke down many times while Kurama and his siblings used their chakra to fix it. While they fixed it, the exposure to Ethernano leaked into his body made him lose the ability to use chakra.

While this saddened him, Naruto was happy that he didn't have to restart his training since the Ethernano in his body was similar to chakra in a way and was still able to walk on walls and water and was easier to control as the blonde figured that controlling Ethernano would be just the same with chakra. Except there wasn't any chakra points in his body and Ethernano flowed much more freely.

Unfortunately, it seemed that his body has yet to adjust to the other Bijuu's presence in his body and he couldn't access their abilities yet. He could only use Shukaku's and Kurama's power. Everything Gaara had as a Jinchuuriki of Shukaku Naruto now has it and Kurama was essentially the same and was able to do magic in its purest form in various ways.

So at this time, Naruto had to train himself in using the Bijuu's abilities one by one and master it. Usually he would train with the use of **Kage Bunshin **but he wanted to do things manually. He only used that training method back in the Elemental Nations because he didn't have extra time to do it normally and the Akatsuki was hunting him down along with his fellow Jinchuuriki.

After 6 months of staying in Oshibana and helping the people, Naruto decided to explore as a wondering mage. Two reasons for this is that so Naruto could find more about this new world he's in. Secondly so Naruto can have a way to earn money - learning the currency of this world called jewels was quite a shock to him since it was basically handing objects that could make people rich if they sold it back in his world.

He had already taken dozen of missions and a few bounty missions. He also realized that the missions were just as similar to the ones back at home. D, C, B, A, and S rank missions.

The most frequent jobs Naruto did were escort missions, Pest or monster exterminations, and bandit/dark wizards missions. The last of the missions were a bit concerning since many bandits and dark wizards were always popping up causing trouble.

Right now Naruto was walking towards another town called Oak Town. There was also a mage guild in the town and Naruto was quite curious to see or possibly visit it. Learning about this mage guilds the son of the Yondaime Hokage couldn't help but compare it to the Shinobi villages, the mages were the equivalent to shinobi and similar to the rankings of strength and then there was the Guild Master who would be considered as the Kage of the guild.

The guild stationed at Oak Town was called Phantom Lord. From what Naruto could find out, the Guild Master was a member of the Wizard Saints - the top ten ranks of wizards that were powerful in their own right.

However, he would ponder about the idea of going to the guild later. Right now he just had to finish the job he took which was helping the client, who requested to find and rescue his two daughters from bandits who took the girls as hostage. Last sighting of the bandits was at the forest and Naruto knew he had to find the man's daughters fast.

"I wonder what I should do?" he wondered to himself. There were so many ways he could do this and most were open confrontations but that might startle the bandits into hurting the girls or possibly kill them.

"_**Just go murder the bandits! Make it rain with their blood! KEKEKE - OUCH!" **_Shukaku cried out when Nibi slapped him in the face with one of her tails.

"_**Why must you go on about killing Shukaku?"**_ Isobu asked blandly.

"_**So that scums like them won't live! Why are you against it?! We used to hate humans!"**_ Most of the Bijuu scoffed at him.

"_**That is true brother,"**_ Son Goku confirmed before he added. _**"We did hate humans but our time with our previous Jinchuuriki and now Naruto showed that not all humans are despicable like we always thought. There are still humans who do good because they want to make a difference with the world."**_

"_**And besides, if the daughters saw Naruto kill the bandits they might fear him," **_Gyūki remarked and Shukaku's body slump and had an air of depression of around him. Even if Naruto couldn't see it he could feel it in his mind and all he could do what sweat drop.

_'Ah haha... Alright guys that's enough. I know you wanted to cause mayhem Shukaku but I won't go all out. These are just bandits so I tell you what I'll use your sand to stop them. Sounds fair?'_

_**"Okay,"**_ The Ichibi mumbled lowly before his eyes brightened. _**"Oh! Oh! Can we bruise them or crush a few limbs?" **_He asks excitedly.

Another sweat drop appeared behind Naruto's head this time bigger than the last one. He let out defeated sigh and nodded which caused Shukaku to cheer out loud in his head while the Ichibi's siblings sighed or rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Forest near Oak Town**

Naruto landed in a small clearing with out a sound. The past year has been good for the blonde teen. After the Daiyoji Ninkai Taisen, it opened Naruto's eyes to the world and made him more mature too. He was no longer naive much like his past self and had meditated on his experience and the philosophy of a shinobi.

The words of the people he fought and met always stayed with him and it was a true sentiment to some extent. The different beliefs from the Sandaime, Haku, Jiraiya, and Nagato. This made him see that the world was not always black and white like most people in this world thought. He realized that it was just a concept created by people to label people and blame people if they did not meet the acceptance and standards of the society.

Civilians - people who weren't shinobi and mages does not understand the hardships a shinobi or mage go through. They always think that people with abilities to be the bad people and fear what they don't understand. Revaluating his belief he now knew that he had to sacrifice things for other people.

He now stood at 5'11 feet with his hair was more spiky and had his bangs over his right eye. His face has lost most of its baby fat and now had a strong jaw and whisker marks were much darker. His eyes had retained the blue color but his pupils had permanently turned into slits much like of a fox. He was wearing black muscle shirt with an orange stripe running down the sides and dark blue pants as well as dark steel-toed boots. Over the shirt he had a black long sleeve jacket with white accents that had diagonal zipper with a beak ended hood with a masked attached to it. **(Assassin's Creed 3 Conner Kenway Jacket). **At his waist was a small gourd that had runes that made the inside hold more things inside and inside was filled with sand that amounted close to the size of Oshibana Town

"Alright, time to find out where they're hiding." He took a knee as he placed a hand on the ground let out a pulse of his magic through the ground. A translucent blue wave erupted from his position and Naruto could suddenly feel and see things in his mind. The technique he used showed things what ever his magic touches sending a clear picture and his mind. This was based on what he knew about bats using echolocation to navigate their way through the dark.

A few moments later he looked at towards east and noticed smoke billowing atop of the trees. He headed towards the smoke using the trees to move with big jumps without a sound, something he had no trouble with him being a former shinobi.

He later stopped on a branch above a camp site. There were 8 tents in the area while there was a campfire in the middle. Men were littered around drinking, eating, and talking with one another. The blonde looked at the side and saw 3 cages with people in it making him grit his teeth at the sight. The cages were filled with children and adults but it seemed the majority of them were young girls and women.

'_They might be slavers,'_ he thought furiously as he glared daggers at the bandits.

"_**I doubt that Naruto. Since most of them are females then it suggest they are selling people to auctions or another country,"**_ Kokuo stated as she huffed inside his mindscape expelling steam out of her nose.

"_**Then its best to stop the bandits and save those girls, Naruto."**_ This time it was Gyūki who spoke up and Naruto could feel the Bijuus' anger stirring and it was nearly affecting him. His eyes were flickering into the Bijuus' respective eyes as he struggled to keep himself in control while the his tenants were fight for his body.

'_Guys! I have to save the hostages before things get worse!'_ he mentally yelled and immediately his body didn't feel like it was being pulled in different directions and his eyes returned to normal before they closed. He nearly fell of the branch but steadied himself, he let out shaky sigh before his eyes snapped open. The once clear blue eyes were now similar to a glacier with steely look in his face.

Naruto tensed and jumped into the air, his sudden intrusion alerted the bandits that they had an intruder. Changing direction by manipulating the wind around him, Naruto landed knee first at a bandit's back. His hands, covered with light green aura of magic, lashed out to the sides sending a blade of wind at the charging and yelling bandits.

"**Futon: Kaze no Yaiba!" **

The blade of wind cut through the bandits like knife through butter. They didn't have enough to scream before some of them fell to the ground dead. Naruto charged forward, hands covered in same aura before it shaped into a transparent blade of wind around his hands. He deflected a sword that was aimed for his head with his wind blade and threw the bandit wielding sword off balance before kicking him into another bandit. He jumped and did a split kick hitting the bandits that were sneaking up on the sides and landed.

This continued on with Naruto parrying, deflecting and countering with kicks and blades of wind on his hands. The bandits did all they could but he was fast on his feet.

Naruto dispelled his wind blades and held his right hand close to his chest. A green magic seal appeared over his hand and in front of him.

"**Fūton****: Reppūshō****!"** he intoned and threw his hand forward blowing the bandits back. His instincts screamed for him to move and he threw his upper body down as a two bladed ax swiped through the space where his head used to be. His hands supported his body and his feet kicked out behind him and he heard a satisfying crack and a bandit was thrown back unconscious. The blonde mage flipped to the side dodging two bandits while three more charged at him. Naruto punched one in the head and ducked under two fists, he then landed on his back and kicked the bandits away.

Naruto jumped back to his feet and found himself surrounded with more bandits. Some were holding regular weapons while others were holding different magical weapons like swords and magical guns.

"It seems I underestimated how many of you," he muttered but his words were loud for all of them.

"Yeah! And you're gonna regret messing with us blondie!" A bandit shouted.

"You ain't gonna rescue these people too!" another added.

"Once we're done with you we're gonna have some fun with the girls!"

Instantly a heavy pressure seemed to bore down on the bandits making the stagger as their knees shook. Their bodies were overwhelmed as images flashed through their minds, images filled with their bodies getting bloody and still showing gruesome death.

The bandits shook as they stared at the man that they surrounded in fear. The blonde had his head down creating a shadow over his eyes. He slowly raised his head revealing sandy four pointed stars with four black dots and black sclera in his eyes.

"**You made a mistake in saying that,"** Naruto spoke as his voice turned deeper and had demonic and raspy tone. Shukaku's influence flowing through his body as bronze magical aura emitted around his body. Sand rushed out the gourd at a fast pace and burrowed its way under the ground. The sight of what clearly mage in front of the bandits preparing for a spell made them fear and try to guess what would happen next.

The blonde mage clasped his hands together in snake hand seal and spoke.

"**Ry****u****sa Bakury****u!"**

The sand that had burrowed under the ground and grinding the soil and minerals to create more sand exploded outward around Naruto's feet. It flowed around Naruto and started to swarm the bandits in a giant wave. Tents and trees were uprooted and the sand pushed through things. They stood no chance as the area was flooded and turned into a miniature desert.

At the center of it all Naruto had crossed his arms over his chest while surveying the attack that he caused. Trees were seen buried under the sand as well as the bandits, if the limbs, bodies and heads exposed were any indication. He looked at where the cages were and was glad that they were well out of range.

He moved to the cages, stepping on and kicking bandits on purpose and no regrets. He stopped in front of the cages where the people inside it looked at him with varying reactions. Some were looking at him at awe and gratitude while some looked at him with slight fear at the destruction he caused. He gave them an eye smile and held his hands up, placating some the people's fear.

"It's alright. I'm mage hired by someone to look for his two daughters recently captured," he said and the people moved away before two girls headed at the front where he could see them.

They were both brunettes and was likely a few years younger than him. One had long brown hair that fell down just above her posterior while the other had shoulder length hair with curls at the end. They were twins and like most of the people in the cages, their clothes were scratched, covered in dirt and looked as if they hadn't slept for a while.

'_Their twins, huh?'_ he absently thought.

"Our Tou-san sent a mage to find us?" the one with long hair asked hesitantly and Naruto eye-smiled again.

"That's right, I'm look for you two." He paused for a moment as he glanced at the other people who were watching him with sad gazes and longingly. "But it would seem I did not account for others. Fortunately I can get all of you out and into the nearest town and contact the Rune Knights," he added and the prisoners cheered loudly while others were lightly crying at their new freedom.

Naruto gestured with his hand at the cage and the sand from his attack followed his command. The sand moved in between the cages' bars and tightened before Naruto pulled his hand back, the sand mimicked their controller's move and ripped the bars away. The prisoners cheered again and made their way out of the cages.

The mage smiled under his mask at the cheering former prisoners, it was moments like this Naruto remembered why he loved to help people. The smiles and gratitude they sent to him was sincere and Naruto loved the feeling. He wasn't manipulative by any means, he really just loved helping people. Though the smile turned into a frown when he noticed some of the children were moving tiredly, they were celebrating like everyone else but they seemed more subdued.

One of the children, a young girl about the age of 6, was panting as she and friends celebrated with everyone else. They hadn't been able to eat for a few days and the toll was catching up to them especially the young girl. She turned to her friends giving the smile while she jumped around before her movement slowed and she began to move sluggishly. Her friends tried to reach her and the adults near them took notice but were too far to react. Her eyes fluttered slowly as she tried her best to keep them open only for her form to waver and started to fall.

The girl expected to hit the hard ground but didn't. She opened her eyes and found a dense cloud of sand holding her up, she let out a gasp as her eyes widen in surprise when the sand started to float above the ground. She heard another gasp and at the corner of her eyes she found her friends and other children on the floating clouds of sand.

Naruto's arm were stretched out palms up as if holding something up. The children looked at him with awe before it turned to joy when Naruto made the sand holding them up float higher and slow move around in a circle. The children gasped and whooped enjoying the make-shift ride, Naruto smiled under his mask before he noticed the girl. She seemed to be starstruck watching the other children before her gaze turned towards him, seeing this he motioned the sand under her to move towards him. The sand floated near him as he jumped on letting the sand extend to give both him and the girl some space. He pulled his mask down to show the little girl a smile and she returned it enthusiastically.

"What's your name?" he asked softly to the girl.

"I'm Aya," she replied shyly as she fidgeted and look up to him through her bangs, he absently noticed that her hair was blonde a lighter shade than his own and had light blue eyes.

"How old are you Aya-chan?"

"Five," she proudly held up her hand showing her five fingers which got a chuckle out of the older blonde while she blushed cutely.

"_**OOOOHH! She's so cute!"**_

"_**Hmph. I must agree with Matatabi, she's a cute brat,"**_ Kurama said.

"_**Such a precious child. Naruto-kun ask her where her parents are,"**_ Kokuo urged and Naruto asked Aya where her parents are. The blonde child shook her head then looked down as tears started to water over her eyes. Naruto took the hint and felt bad for bringing it up. He let out a sigh and let his sand carry the rest of the former prisoners and started to make their way to Oak town.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Many families cheered as they reunited with their loved ones. Parents hugging their children close, husbands and wives kissing each other. All were in joyful state as they were with their loved ones again. Naruto had already received his reward from the client, about 150,000 thousand jewels and two hugs from the client's daughter much to said client's annoyance.

A bit further away from the families, Naruto, his mask back on, stood back and watch them with small smile. However if one were to look close enough, they would see a hint of sadness and longing in his eyes.

The Bijuu inside the seal were silent knowing that their Jinchuuriki longed for a family that he could call on his own. Beside Shukaku and Gyuki, Kurama closed his eyes in guilt. While Naruto didn't blame the fox for being controlled by Obito and killed his parents, Kurama still felt bad as Naruto lost his parents just hours after his birth and was essentially alone for the most of his life.

If he had the chance and the power, Kurama would have turned back time to right his wrongs but Naruto didn't want it to happen. The other Bijuu asked why and all the shinobi now mage did was smile.

"Because I wouldn't be here now with you. You guys may not be human but you act and care for me as a family and I love my current family."

It touched the Bijuu how one of the two humans they respected cared for them when others would use them for other things. Because of what he said, Naruto had unknowingly gained the Bijuus' trust and their undying support.

The blonde felt someone moved up to his side and he looked but only saw Aya, watching the other former prisoners embrace their family and loved ones with a sad expression on her face and tears pooling at her eyes.

Suddenly Kurama spoke, _**"Take her with you kit."**_ His words caused the Bijuu with him to look at him with shock while the blonde's eyes widen.

A few seconds passed before one of the Bijuu snapped out of their shock. _**"Oi! Who are you and what did you to the plushy?!"**_

Guessed who was the first to talk.

Kurama glared at the Tanuki, baring his teeth and snarled, _**"Do not call me a plushy, you damn sandbox!"**_

Isobu cleared his throat as he slightly stepped in between his brothers. _**"I think what Shukaku means to say 'why'? I can speak for the others and Naruto why do you want Naruto to take the child?"**_ he clarified as he lightly glared at his sandy brother who flinched and kept quiet.

Standing a bit away from the others Son Goku leaned closer to Gyuki. _**"Is Kurama going soft on a child?"**_ He got a shrug from ushi-oni.

"_**I do not need to explain why but I know you would pester me so I'll explain. The brat just lost her family and she has no one to take care of her. The kit already went through that and it pains him to see another go through even if he doesn't admit it and it will cause distractions if he didn't helped the brat. So kill two birds with one stone, the brat has a new father and Naruto doesn't get distracted,"**_ Kurama stated in a matter of fact and gruff tone and everyone gaped at him.

Even Naruto was the most bewildered since he didn't expect Kurama to say anything like that. The mage couldn't help but look down at the girl and sigh, he hadn't experienced the love of a parent and he rarely ever experienced love in romantic sense. He only had the love of his friends back home, even Hinata who loved him more than a friend but Naruto couldn't see her in the same light as he had no one to guide him in the matters of love and was a dense idiot at the time. The fact he chased after a girl who loved another guy was proof of that.

Then Naruto knelt down and put a hand on the little girl's shoulder who wiped her tears away and looked at him with false joy.

"Aya-chan, do you have any other family members to go to?" he inquired and the girl shook her head negatively. The Namikaze let out a sigh and looked at the little girl.

"Would you like to come with me then?" he asked softly and the girl was shocked when he asked her.

"B-But why?"

"Cause you remind of me myself. I didn't have my parents when I was younger," he said and she gasped at the revelation. "I only knew who they were when I was about to leave my old home and I was happy to at least know what their names and what they looked like. I didn't have anyone to take care of me and I can't see you going through the same thing as I did," he let out a sigh again before he pulled his mask down showing a warm smile on his lips.

"So Aya-chan would you like to come with me?"

The five year old girl could only nod as tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he hugged her by the waist. He stood up carrying her as both blonde were now smiling while the younger blonde snuggled closer to her new guardian's neck and the older blonde had a warm soft smile before he started to walk towards the train station. As he went there, the Jinchuuriki to all Bijuu glanced at the sky with a thoughtful look.

'_Is this what you feel when you become a parent Mom? Dad?'_he mentally asked and he could imagine his parents smiling at him. His father's arm around his mother's waist as both were smiling or grinning down at him.

Naruto smiled as he pulled his mask back up and headed to the train station to get a ride back to Oshibana.

As the mage disappeared from view, two people appeared from where Naruto's and Aya's former position. One was a wild and shaggy black haired man that fell down to his back with metal piercings in different points of his body and face. He wore a dark blue coat that was shredded at the end and white pants with steel-heeled boots. He also had fingerless black gloves with steel plates at the back of it. Over his right shoulder he had purple guild mark.

Next to him was a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, which was given a dark reddish tone in the anime. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips with chin length dark red hair and thin mustache over his lips. His attire bore a resemblance to both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inner lines, featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose's left; a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint's medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot.

These were Gajeel 'Black Steel' Redfox, the Tetsu no Metsuryū of Phantom Lord and Jose Porla, the Guild Master of Phantom Lord.

"Quite a powerful man, wouldn't you say Gajeel?" The Wizard Saint asked his subordinate who let maniacal giggle.

"Gihihihi! The man couldn't beat me if he tried! Not with how he took in that pathetic child with him," the dragon slayer scoffed.

"You may have a point," Jose conceded before letting out a dark smirk. "But if I could convince him to join he'd be no doubt a strong asset to the guild. So how about you pay them a visit and _play_ with the brat," he suggested darkly and Gajeel let out a cackle in delight.

"Gihihihi! It would be my _pleasure _Master Jose. I - Ngh!"

A heavy and ominous pressure bared down on the two men making them falter. The pressured seemed to double and Gajeel was brought down to his knees while Jose was ram rod straight, muscles stiff and refusing to follow his commands. Suddenly a voice spoke.

"I would advise not to Porla-san, Redfox-san."

Naruto reappeared in front of them with a cold look on his face as he regarded both Phantom Lord Mages with steel gaze.

"W-What i-is… ugh! t-this pressure?!" Gajeel demanded. "I-it f-f-feels as if something d-dark or a d-demon is h-here."

"That pressure is called killing intent, by projecting all my intent in harming you I can make your body falter and lock itself as your body reacts to the sudden pressure I'm pressing down on you. You may know it as fight or _flight instinct,_" the blonde mage explained tonelessly making the two Phantom Lord Mages' eyes widened.

"H-How is that p-possible?! I-I am a W-Wizard S-S-Saint! I f-fear nothing!" Jose stammered in denial.

"You say that but your mind and body says otherwise. Your consciousness fears me and know that I am a threat you can't beat. Your power is nothing to scoff at but it means nothing when I have a goal to protect what is precious to me, and you threatened what is precious to me," Naruto snarled as his visage started to turn feral.

"B-But how could k-know -"

" - Know where you are?" Naruto interrupted the iron mage who could only glare at him. "Simple, from the moment I was escorting the townspeople I sensed your magic watching me from a distance. Not to mention I can smell your scents which were iron with a bit of rust and the scent of something decaying, which indicates that your magic has something to with **Tetsu ****Mahō** and **Shēdo****Mahō**," he stated before a deadly glare settled on his face.

"Let me make one thing clear. Though the Magic Council sees you as an legal guild, I know all about your dirty jobs that you keep secret," He gave a cold smirk when they gaped at him. "Yeah. Some very bad jobs like helping in the black market, capturing people for slavery, etc. I know everything, even your petty grudge and jealousy to Makarov Dreyar and his guild Fairy Tail. So if you make one move on me or my new charge then you will learn why and how some of the people I left alive call me Erementā Bijuu," Here Naruto didn't hold back on his killing intent.

The results were instantaneous. Gajeel and Jose could no longer their shivering as images of their deaths and how it happened passed through their minds. Apparitions of 9 different animals, with different features and ascending number of tails, the size of mountains glaring down at them made them nearly piss their pants Both were pale, sweaty and having trouble breathing.

"Remember my warning Phantom Losers. Don't fuck with me." With his threat and promise given Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke indicating it was a clone the whole time. Not that Gajeel and Jose ever knew that.

* * *

**Train to Oshibana**

Naruto eyes slowly opened as a frown appeared on his face and leaned back in his seat. '_Mendokusē__. Phantom Lord is starting to take interest in me. I can__'t get involved in legal guilds since that would put on the spotlight,'_ he thought to himself.

"_**What's worse is that Jose guy has a stick up his ass, much like the Uchiha brat when he was younger."**_ Kurama remarked.

"_**It is still bad,"**_ The Nibi argued._** "Naruto-kun is only one person and we all know he can take on those two but bring in the **__**Erumento Fō**__**, he**__**'ll have a hard time."**_

"_**So let's join Fairy Tail,"**_ Shukaku deadpanned making all of them blink and turn to the Ichibi. _**"What?" **_He asked noticing the looks. _**"If blondie joins Fairy Tail, he'll have protection since we hear that its the strongest here in Fiore. Phantom Lord has many mages but the only thing to worry about is the Dragon Slayer, the **__**Erumento Fō**__** and that Jose guy.**__**"**_

Silence ensued before Kurama broke it.

"_**Who knew the litter box had a brain in him?" **_typically this resulted in angering Shukaku.

"_**Wha'd ya say you damn furball!?"**_

"_**Who are you calling a furball you walking sand castle!?"**_

This went on before dissolving into a comical cloud fight as Kurama and Shukaku duke it out. Much like two boys in the guild they're contemplating on joining.

Naruto sweat drop as he heard the shouting from the other Bijuu who were eventually dragged in the fight. He shook his head and cut off the link lest he developed a migraine from the racket inside his head.

He then turned to girl sleeping beside him as she used his lap as a pillow and stroked her hair quietly, earning a content sigh and smile from the sleeping girl. Naruto let out a small chuckle before he looked out the window.

'_One day I might join Fairy Tail,'_ he glanced down at his new charge. _'To protect my new precious people. That is a promise, and I don't break my promises.'_

**End story**

* * *

**Translations**

Tetsu no Metsuryū - Iron Dragon Slayer

Erumento Fō - Elemental Four

Tetsu Mahō - Iron Magic

ShēdoMahō - Shade Magic

Erementā Bijuu - Elemental Bijuu

Ryusa Bakuryu - Desert Imperial Funeral

Fūton: Reppūshō - Wind Style: Gale Palm

Futon: Kaze no Yaiba - Wind Style: Blade of Wind

* * *

**So what do you think?!**

**I'll be leaving a link in my profile about Naruto's new outfit which I will deem as his mission outfit. I know that Natsu and the others wear their everyday clothes (Well except Erza since she requips into different armors which technically are clothes) during their missions but I wanted to make Naruto the odd one out when he eventually joins Fairy Tail. Also I picked this outfit for a memento for Naruto about his past. While he is in a new world, he won't forget his roots and dedicate himself to be a mage that will work in the shadows and fight for good.**

**Some of the sand techniques are just Gaara's technique and I don't know if there sand magic techniques in Fairy Tail I might just make up some.**

**Damn, Jose and Gajeel got put in their place and Naruto has took in little Aya. What's gonna happen next?! Clue: Beastly Encounter with three siblings.**

**Hoped like this chapter, leave a review and follow this story.**

**That's all guys, see ya and soar high DRAGONIANS! **


	3. Bijuu meet Strauss siblings

**Hello readers of the internet and this website! You can tell I haven****'t updated this story or any of my other stories because school has begun and I'm swamped with school work and then (June 22) next week I'm going to have preliminary exams. Then after that my school will be having a school intramurals - similar to a sports fest but only involves the whole high school department so we'll be playing against the junior high school as senior high school. Then on the 10th of August, I'll be going to a debut to a friend of mine (HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINA! HAHAHA). **

**Also shout out to Crossovernaru, who has been a great help with his numerous and mind blowing suggestions. If not for him I wouldn't have any ideas for some of Naruto's magic. So thank you very much for the help and support!**

**Reviews:**

**Imagination 3101****: Thanks for the review man, appreciate it.**

**Roan01****: Hope you will like this chapter then! Also Wendy will not be Naruto's daughter, she would be more like a sister for him and an older girl that Aya would look up to. It is confirmed that Aya will be Naruto's daughter** **through blood adoption** **(a concept that I borrowed from Harry Potter). **

**AzureSoulReaper****: I'm still debating who would be paired with Naruto and torn between Erza, Mirajane and Cana. Erza due to their similar bad childhood and her similar looks with Kushina (which a guest pointed out, Thank you by the way). Mirajane, because of their similar burdens of being called a demon and because of their mask that hide their true selves. Naruto has his happy go lucky mask, Mira has the goth girl attitude when she was younger. I know that Mira was always soft spoken even before she joined the guild, she only turned into a brash and hyper kid when she and her siblings joined Fairy Tail and Mirajane found a rivalry in Erza. Cana has always been a loner in the anime - for me anyway - and always kept on trying to win the S-class trials but always gets the short end of the stick, quite similar to Naruto's struggles in being a shinobi and always skipped over because of the village's bias towards Sasuke.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

"Naruto" - normal speech

****"Naruto"**** \- Spells/Enhanced Voice

__'Naruto'__ \- thoughts

__**"**____**Magic**____**" **__\- Bijuu/Dragon speaking

__**'**____**Magic**____**'**__ \- Bijuu/Dragon thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or the Image Cover! ****O****nly the scenes that deviate from canon that I do own as well as spells that I make up!**

* * *

**X 782**

Its been a few months since his encounter with the Phantom Lord mages and Naruto was wary of any visits but thought his threat was enough to cow the mages. Even then Naruto trained harder to master the Bijuus' power which paid off as Naruto can now use Matatabi's and Isobu's power.

Matatabi essentially gave him control over fire while Isobu gave the blonde control over water. However Matatabi's flames were blue and when he asked the Nekomata about it she said that her fire was similar to the Uchihas' flames of Amaterasu which she called Hell-fire. It also gave him the ability to eat fire and use it to restore his energy. Isobu also gave him magic called **Coral Make Magic**, a maker magic that uses corals and **Illusion Mist** **Magic**.

Since he had **Coral Make Magic** he didn't have to go and ask to make or buy in the shops for kunai and shurikens. A fact that made Naruto happy since he was used to saving money due to his large obsession of ramen during his time as a genin and lonely childhood. **Illusion Mist Magic** gave him the perfect substitute for his skills - in short none whatsoever - in genjutsu which was limited to knowing when he was in an illusion and breaking out of it.

Then there was Aya who easily adjusted to her new life. Her bubbly and hyper personality endeared to anyone who met her. She easily got along with the children in the town. Whenever Naruto had to go out for a job he would leave her in the care of Hanzo and Sasame. Their daughter Hana, who was the same age as Aya, found a kindred spirit in the blonde girl. They would play which they do most of the time under Sasame's stern eyes. They were also the wranglers or leaders of the other kids since they were the daughter of the mayor and the daughter of the mage who saved the town.

It had been quite a shock to Naruto when Aya accepted him as her new guardian easily. He had been expecting that he would be more of an older sibling, much like Konohamaru and his friends treated him. But he was quick to accept his new role as a guardian, as many of the towns people as well Hanzo and Sasame told him he would be a great father. Admittedly, he was a bit embarrassed by the praise but it also opened up a new cans of problems for him. Problems that his old pal Sasuke, even Itachi feared.

Fan girls.

Many girls, a few years older or younger than him, saw this new parental role that he was mature and attractive trait. 'A lonely man looking for a mother for his daughter,' is what Sasame told him. It freaked the blonde mage out when he heard this as he wasn't actively seeking for a romantic interest. Girls flocked around him and always spoke with Aya or played with her, thinking that they (Fan girls) would get notice by him and be taken out on a date because they took care of Aya.

It didn't help that his alias, Erementā Bijuu was now released to the public through Sorcerer's Weekly, a magazine all about mages and magic. It also caught the Magic Council's attention, something Naruto was hoping to avoid as they were now watching out whenever he appeared. He didn't know how it got out but he assumed that it was Jose who did it to spite him and possibly keep an eye out for him. Luckily Jose didn't know what he actually looked like thanks to his hood and mask, so Naruto had brief reprieve.

Now the blonde was walking to the mayor's house, carrying Aya as he did so. The girl was currently a yellow sun dress which light ruffles at the end of the dress and floral pattern across the chest. Naruto in his mission outfit but added in a brown strap starting from his left hip and around his right shoulder which carried a ninjato. The ninjatoto had white handle and round guard, the blade was obsidian black and had single red line going through its center. He also had another small gourd at the other side of his waist, both containing sand that could be equivalent to a beach with the expansion seals inside it.

Aya was currently rubbing her hands at the older blonde's face as Naruto made silly faces at her, prompting giggles from the girl. Naruto grinned hearing his charge laugh and gave her a peck on the cheek, the action which the girl returned happily as she snuggled in her father's arms. The older blonde had a small smile on his face as he still couldn't believe he now had a daughter, even if she was adopted.

In the past, Naruto always wanted to know what it was like to have a family. Everyday since he was young he saw children with their families, siblings playing with each other, husband and wives. He longed for such affection. But in this new world he was content with his new daughter.

"_**You could use the blood adoption that the Uzumaki used,"**_ Kurama spoke up in his head.

The mage had to balance himself as he stumbled in surprise when he heard what his friend said.

'_Blood adoption? __I__s that even a thing?'_ He asked as the other bijuu looked at their oldest sibling, who face palmed.

"_**Right, you don't know your clan's history,"**_ The fox grumbled before speaking up more clearly. _**"The Uzumaki clan were powerful clan even if they were only numbering about 250 members or so, they managed to take down 50,000 shinobis from Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. They were known for their large chakra reserves, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, as well as their **_Kekkei Genkai_**. Their **_Kekkei Genkai_** allowed them to use their chakra to various things, some uses it for healing due to natural and perfect chakra control, powerhouses for attacks, and lastly and exclusively only for the main branch of the clan - the ability to create chakra constructs at will. Your mother was well known for due to her **_Kongō Fūsa_** which she uses in conjunctions with her sealing. The clan started small but gathered many people who were willing to go through the ritual of blood adoption - essentially the people who weren't Uzumaki will have their DNA erased and rewritten to having their own Uzumaki DNA."**_

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, before turning to the girl in his arms and jostled his arms lightly to wake her. The girl groaned a little, prompting a small smile from the mage, as she looked at him.

"Daddy?" she asked head tilted cutely to the side.

"Aya-chan, you know I'm not your real daddy right?" he asked and he could see she looked worried and if he wasn't mistaken fearful. He quickly spoke up, "No I'm not gonna leave you nor will I ever do so." at this girl grinned brightly and rubbed her head against his chest as one of his hands came up and stroke her hair.

"Do you want to be my daughter?" he asked and she looked at him confused.

"But daddy, I'm already your daughter?" she had a mixed confused look and a concentrated frown. Naruto nearly had a migraine when he heard Matatabi squeal loudly in his head and quickly shut the connection he had with the Bijuus.

"Well, in a legal sense," he admitted. "But I know a way that will make you my daughter by blood, something that my ancestors used to do when they adopted orphans into the family."

At this her eyes widened in shock followed by tears and Naruto became concerned seeing his charge about to cry but was quite surprise when the girl clung to him. Through all the blubbering sobs, he heard her say "Yes." The older blonde smiled softly and gently hugged the girl back as he continued to carry her and walk to their destination.

After a few minutes, they stopped in front of the mayor's house. Naruto put his daughter down and got to eye level with her. Pulling his mask and hood down, the mage hugged her again.

"After I come back from my mission, we'll be a real family." He could feel her head nodding against his shoulder before he turned to the front door. He was just about to knock when the door abruptly opened and a small brown missile tackled his stomach.

"Aya-chan!"

The blonde mage laughed as he caught the hyperactive girl, swinging her around as Aya and Hana giggled at each other.

"Hana! What did I tell you about running inside th - Oh! Naruto-kun, Aya-chan you're here already?" A woman asked as she appeared by the door, holding a bowl of dough and was in the process of mixing it. Said mage sheepishly laughed as he put the girl he considered to be his niece.

"Well I wanted to get this job over with and spend some time with my daughter," He said as he ruffled his daughter's hair. The girl pouted trying to swat her guardian's hand away and trying to smooth her hair down.

Sasame smiled as she watched the father and daughter bond. "Well don't worry about Aya-chan. We'll take care of her while you're gone," The mother assured as she ushered the two girls in, who went to Hana's room and started to play.

"I'm not worried at the moment," Naruto admitted. "I'd be more worried when she starts getting her period and get interested in boys." Here, the wandering mage shuddered as he thought about his girl's day of the month. He already had to deal with Sakura, who strong without Tsunade's training but after she started to train seriously he had to watch what he says lest he angered his temper-mental teammate.

"Oh I can already imagine," the woman giggled at the look of horror that appeared on the mage's face. "Now, if you want to come back early then I suggest you go right now. I wish you safe travels and good luck on your mission, Naruto-san."

He let out a grateful smile, "Arigatou, Sasame-san." he then looked over her shoulder and shouted in the house. "Aya-chan! I'm going now, be good for Sasame-san and Hanzo-san."

He turned around and walked while waving over his shoulder. The blonde's form then vanished in sparks of lightning, accompanied by sound of thunder.

From the door, Sasame shook her head at the man's dramatic exit before closing the door.

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL GUILD**

**SAME TIME**

"Stop taking off your clothes, Walking Freezer!"

"Who are you calling a freezer, Charcoal Breath!"

"Ice Stripper!"

"Squinty Eyes!"

Two male teens shouted as both pushed their heads against the other. One had rose salmon hair while the other had shaggy raven black hair. The teen with salmon colored hair wore a open sleeveless vest showing his toned arms and torso, black sandals and black pants that had trail ends tied at the end. The interesting feature the male had was a scale like patterned scarf and red guild mark on his right shoulder. The other was only currently wearing dark blue boxers, a cross necklace and a blue guild mark over his right pectoral.

"Would you two stop acting like a bunch of ruffians?! That's not a how man acts, Natsu, Gray!" another person yelled as he got close near the two. The newcomer was wearing a dark blue gakuran clothes and wooden geta sandals. He had spiky ivory hair and a stern look on his face as well as the same mark at the side of his neck, while he has his arm crossed.

"Aye! You two are being stupid," a blue bi-pedal cat with wings sniggered as he hovered beside the white haired teen.

"STAY OUT OF OUR WAY, ELFMAN!" The two teens punched the newcomer, Elfman, in the face sending him flying across the room and crashing into a table where two men were drinking. The aforementioned Natsu and Gray continued to fight.

"Oi! You guys made us spill our drinks!" The two men around table that Elfman crashed shouted before turning to other people and threw punch. This angered the people they hit and thus began a brawl with everyone.

Up on the second floor, a blonde man with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt going over his right eye sighed before glaring at the people below, resting on a couch near the edge of the floor. He wore a purple button up shirt with a fur coat over it, black pants and has spiked headphones hanging around his neck. "Those weaklings are disturbing my nap," he grouched before tilting his head slightly to the side to avoid a stray mug from hitting him in the face. His glare returned with more intensity as he regarded the people fighting. "When the old man's time comes, I'm going to kick out all those weaklings."

"You 're right Laxus. After all, you're the strongest in this guild." A tall green haired man said as he and two others appeared behind the blonde. He had red overcoat and rapier hanging by his side. Another man wore a pinstripe clothes and helmet resembling a knight as 4 totem dolls hovered around him. Another was a busty brunette woman with fur coat and green dress while holding a red fan.

"_Strongest! Strongest! Strongest!"_the totem dolls uttered in eerie child like voices. The man in a knight costume grinned with his tongue out, showing black guild mark on it while the woman smirked as she crossed her arms under her chest, accentuating her assets which had a green guild mark on top of her left breast.

Down below, a curly brown haired woman with blue bikini top and brown pants with arm and wrist bracelets sighed, looking around the room with irritated expression. "You guys have no class. Also can't a girl have some time to drink in peace?" she rhetorically asked before downing a barrel full of beer. No one gawked at the amount she drank, chaos continued to run rampant.

"Where's the Scarlet witch?!" a teen with long ivory hair tied into a ponytail demanded. She wore a revealing and provocative outfit. She possessed a voluptuous figure and busty chest. At her side was another girl with same ivory haired cut short to her chin, compared to the woman she had similar yet smaller build and ample breasts.

"Mira-nee, don't you think you're being mean towards Erza-san?" the younger girl asked her older sister.

"I don't care! I'm gonna show that bitch who's the strongest woman here in this guild!" she shouted before a brown boot slammed into her face, throwing her back. A moment later, a woman with long red hair appeared. She was beautiful with a chest plate and shoulder piece, hiding her voluptuous body. She had white blouse under her arm, a blue skirt, and fitting gauntlets.

"Shut up you old hag! No one will like you when you wear such revealing clothes!"

"And no one will love you for being an uptight prude!"

"Slut!"

"Virgin!"

The two girls clashed with hands gripping the other, and heads smashed against the other trying to push each other back. Gray suddenly crashed in between them, dragging the girls with him. At the side, a grinning Natsu twirled a pair of shorts in his hand, a closer look revealed it to be Gray's boxers. "Don't you get embarrassed when you strip icicle pop?" the pink haired teen retorted.

"You're gonna pay for that, mutton head!" Gray yelled as he got up showing him to be completely naked.

"**Gray… Natsu…"** two eerie voices spoke making him freeze along with Natsu. Slowly, they turned behind them and what they saw nearly made them piss their pants. Standing right in front of them were Erza and Mirajane, both girls covered in dark red and light purple aura respectively. The armored teen brandishing a mace in her hand while Mira was cracking her knuckles as they wore a bloodthirsty smirk on their face.

"Mercy?" the two male teens squeaked out. The only answer they got was a mace and a fist shrouded in dark magic aura slamming into their face.

* * *

**AFTER THE BEATING**

The boys' bodies were piled on top of each other, smoking and covered in cuts and bruises. They were also unconscious as Mira and Erza looked at them with a satisfied look on their face. Though that teamwork didn't last together before the two girls were back at each others' throat. Just as they were about to start a huge mess, a heavy pressure settled all over the guild.

"**Enough!"** an authoritative voice yelled and everyone froze in place. The free-for-all brawl stopped as they turned towards at a door at the back of the room, where the heavy pressure came. A short old man stepped out wearing a ridiculous orange jester outfit with a smile the back of it. He also had a jester's hat, a wooden staff that was taller than him. The old man had spiky side burns that were white according to his age and had a stern frown on his face. "Master Makarov!"

"I leave you brats for a few moments and you start a fight! Look at the mess you've made, especially you two idiots!" he yelled pointing at Natsu and Gray who looked like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "As punishment, all of you are going to clean this place up!"

There was collective groan from everyone except for the salmon haired teen. "I don't wanna clean up, gramps!" he whined.

"You and Gray started this brawl, so you're going to fix this mess," the guild master stated.

Natsu seemed to slump down before brightening up. "Better catch me first! Happy, execute escape plan!" he called out and the flying blue cat appeared behind him clutching the back of his clothes. "Aye sir!" A moment later the cat was flying the two of them before the master or any of them could react.

"See ya suckers!" the pink haired boy jeered poking his tongue out.

"Oi Natsu! Get back here and help me you good for nothing broiler!" Gray yelled as icy mist started leak out of his hands, a sign that the teen was going to use his magic. Before he could aim his hands at his best friend - which he would reluctantly admit to anyone except to himself and the master - the guild master waved him off.

"Let him be, Gray." Makarov said as he looked at the teen. "You all would just be cleaning this up, so its not much of a problem. Anyone who helps with the clean will get off with lighter punishment," He continued with a bargain prompting everyone to clean up. The elder's face twitch as he fought to keep a smirk off his face.

"But master, what about Natsu?" the black haired mage asked confused. Makarov only looked at him with a dark glint in his eyes and Gray shivered as he realized what the old man planned to do.

"Oh that boy will get a harsher punishment. Trust me. Hehehehe." he chuckled darkly before his personality seemed to switch. "Now someone get a beer damn it!" his demand was met with numerous sweat drop from the guild.

'_Why don't you get it, lazy old man,'_ was the collective thought of the members.

Makarov sat himself on the bar to keep an eye on his 'children' clean up. He smiled to himself as he caught others grumbling and then there were those who were ribbing or teasing the other and having fun. This was what the guild stood for, a group of individuals who were able to let their walls down and have fun. Treating each other as family and helping each other out. That was the guild's unwritten rule.

"Hmm…" the man hummed under his breath as he continued to watch his children clean and goof around. While watching them, he caught sight of a trio of ivory haired teens fixing up chairs and tables on one side of the guild. "Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, come here for a moment," he called to the siblings, who stopped what they were doing and went towards the master.

"What is it master Makarov?" Lisanna asked. The master took a piece of paper out his pocket and gave it to the oldest of the siblings, who unfolded it as she and her sibling took a curious peek at it.

"That is a job request that came in a day ago. No one from this guild or other guilds has taken it yet and the client has requested for a group of mages with excellent teamwork for this one. You three immediately came to my mind when I reviewed this, so I'll be asking you to do this job done, alright?" he stated. Mira and Elfman nodded excitedly but Makarov noticed that the youngest seemed hesitant for some reason. "Is something the matter, Lisanna?"

"Y-Yes master. T-The rating of this m-mission is S-Class and both me and Elfman aren't S-class yet." She stated worriedly.

"Ah don't worry about it, sis! You've got your big sister with you guys and I'm an S-class mage! I'm more than enough for this and with you there, this mission will be a piece of cake!" Mira bragged slinging an arm over her sister's shoulder and ruffling her hair a bit.

Makarov smiled at the siblings but suddenly looked stern. "I have faith that you can accomplish this mission, but there is on shame in coming back unfinished. This mission is marked as high S-rank for a reason Mirajane. Don't be overconfident or you will get hurt."

"Thanks for the advice old man. But we got this!" Elfman bragged. "After all, we're a _manly_ team!" he yelled throwing a fist pump in the air making Lisanna giggle while Mira snorted at their brother's antics.

"Alright. Safe travels and good luck you three." The siblings promised to be careful and gave their farewells to every body else.

* * *

**MAGNOLIA PARK**

**BASE OF BIG TREE**

e"Ah come on Natsu! Give me some fish!" Happy pleaded as he stood in front of his 'father' who was sitting against the trunk of the biggest tree, sleeping. Said teen, grumbled as he opened one eye and glanced at his 'son'.

"I don't have anymore. I cooked it and ate a while ago," he admitted making the blue cat gasp in horror.

"How could you Natsu! We were supposed to eat it together and eat it raw!" Happy wailed as he cried.

"Tch," Natsu grunted turning away from the cat. "Get over it, Happy. Its already done." But Happy continued to cry and Natsu was starting to get annoyed.

"Happy, stop it."

"O-only if you g-give me fish," the cat stuttered a bargain making Natsu sigh. "I can't give you now. We don't have any money." Again his statement was true but harsh and made Happy start to tear up again.

"WWWAAAHHHHH!"

"Oh stop it you cry baby." Natsu's annoyed glared made Happy's wail turn into sniffles.

"If you keep the tough guy act up, no girl will like you," a girl's voice spoke from behind the tree. Natsu and Happy turned to the voice and was surprised to see Lisanna coming around the tree.

"Lisanna?/Lisanna!" one spoke in surprise while one cried in joy. Happy wasted no time, jumping towards the animal **Take-Over** mage, who caught the cat in her arms.

"Lisanna! Natsu won't give me fish and he keeps ignoring me!" he wailed and the girl immediately started to pet the talking animal. Happy's cry turnde into sniffles as the soothing aura the teen gave calmed him down. The ivory haired teen then looked at Natsu who just glanced at them with one open eye. "Why don't you get along with Happy, Natsu? After all he is your son and we're a family," she chided gently making the pink haired teen sputter while sitting up in surprise.

"W-What are y-you on a-about!?" he asked, confused and embarrassed blend into one as he remembered a memory as a kid.

"I'm talking about how you should provide Happy what he wants, you are his father. As the man of the family, you need to make us happy, right husband?" she added mischievously as hint of red appeared across Natsu's cheeks. The young man grunt before turning away, but not without agreeing to buy Happy some fish after he did a mission.

Through it all, Happy, who had calm down from his crying fit, looked confused at what was going on. He rarely saw his 'father' being embarrassed and the only people who could make Natsu flustered were Lisanna and Mirajane. Though Happy didn't know why Lisanna would always cover the cat's ears whenever Mira teased Natsu but the Exceed wasn't interested to know any time soon.

"Lisanna!" a male voice shouted from the side. The aforementioned girl and the other two looked who called and saw it was Elfman, who was waving his right hand telling the Take-Over mage it was time to leave. "Come on, its time to go." Beside the tall teen, was his other sister who was giving Lisanna and Natsu a mischievous smirk that had the youngest Strauss sibling blushing while Natsu looked a tad confused.

"My, my…" she started to speak and her smirk only grew. "Are you giving a kiss goodbye to my sister Natsu?"

"Huh what are you talking about?!" this time it was Natsu's turn to blush strongly and Lisanna looked even more flustered than before and if anyone cared to notice, steam pouring out of the poor girl's ears.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about," Mira's voice purred in satisfaction and delight of embarrassing her sister and not yet boyfriend.

"Its nothing like that," the pinked haired teen's vehement denial contradicted his flustered state. At the side, Elfman looked like having a seizure as he contemplated on hitting on one of his friends for being so intimately close with his younger sister or just ignore what what happening. Either way, it didn't happen as he seemed excited for the mission itself.

"Come on, Mira-nee. We got a S-class mission to finish."

This did not go unnoticed by the guild's dragon slayer, least to say, he exploded much like anyone would expect.

"_WHAT?!"_ He promptly turned to the only S-class mage of the sibling, hands clasped as he put on a pleading expression. "Mirajane! Can I come? I wanna go with you! Please let me go with you! Please, please, please..!"

The girl put on a mock thinking face before shaking her head. "Nope, ain't gonna happen. Anyway we need go now, come on Elfman, Lisanna. I wanna beat the red tin can before she can do more missions than me." She was already moving the town's exit and Elfman followed her.

"Aw come on!" Natsu started to grouched (read: pout) as he started to breathe fire in the air. He was about to open his mouth and scream profanities but a pair of something soft touched his cheek.

'_I didn't know Lisanna had soft lips.'_

Natsu paused and replayed his thought again.

'_Lisanna… soft… lips… my cheek…' _blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"EH?!" his head snapped to the side where the current subject of his thoughts was smiling warmly at him, though he could see a hint of pink across her cheeks and he knew he wasn't fairing better as he could feel his magic flaring up, light flames burning at the tip of his ears. Pushing her bangs back, Lisanna turned and went to her siblings.

"Be good to Happy, Natsu." Lisanna turned back giving him a smile that made his chest warm and he couldn't help but smile back. She gave a wave then disappeared around the corner. When she was gone Natsu took a breath and sighed before feelings his pants being tugged. He looked down and saw Happy who looked a bi confused.

"Natsu, what did Lisanna do to you?" Happy asked, floating up to eye-level with the pink haired teen.

"NOTHING YOU DAMN CAT!"

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

**WITH STRAUSS SIBLINGS**

"So what does the mission says? And where are we going?" Lisanna asks her older sister who took out the mission request.

_Mission: Giant beast attacking the town. We urgently request aid for S-class mage or mages to deal with the beast. Reward is worth 30,000,000 jewels._ Mirajane read out loud before she whistled. "Wow, this could last us a while for rent. Not to mention our clothes, food and other stuff!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah! Now we're gonna be the _manliest_ team in the guild!" their brother fist pumped excitedly as his arm glowed and turned into an iron version of it.

"Alright Elfman, calm down. We still have to find the Beast and stop it," Lisanna spoke up next. They had already met up with the client who told them that they were to get rid of the beast by any means necessary. They were walking towards near the edge of town and going to enter the forest, knowing that they would find the beast in isolated areas.

**BOOM**

**ROAR**

The siblings turned to see a demolished building as people around them and the destroyed building ran around in panic. A giant silhouette can be seen from the smoke, slowly dissipating to reveal the beast they were meant to find. It's large thick arms had sharp claws and it's body covered in thick fur, with the abdominal and pectorals prominent in the middle. It has a mane-like appearance, with the ears and canine teeth become pointed, and then a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on it's forehead.

"Lisanna! Go and evacuate everyone in the area! Elfman get ready to beat this thing!"

"Yes ma'am/On it big sis!" the two yelled before Lisanna turned and started to guide the people out.

"Let's do this, sis! **Bīsuto ****Armu: ****Kokugy****u!**" Elfman chanted as his right arm turned into black muscled furry arm.

"**Satan Sōru****!****" **a tower of magic exploded from Mira's body, hiding her from view before she reappeared. Mirajane's eyes became darker and her eyelashes grew larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair became wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarging, extending backwards, and gaining pointed edges. Her teeth turned more sharper, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands were now covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grew a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end.

Her clothing also changed, with any attire she might be wearing being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit, which reveals her arms and legs and is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. Such clothing has golden-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

"**Ebiru Ekusupurōjon****!"** the now-turned demoness charged in, dodging the beast's fist before sending a blast of purple magic to the beast hitting it right in the chest. It stumbled back a couple of feet but righted itself and roared in defiance.

"My turn now sis!" the ivory haired demon heard her brother and ducked as Elfman jumped off his sister's back reeling his fist back and struck the beast across the face. He followed it up with a few more punches before lashing out with an uppercut. This lifted the beast ground strong enough to make it fall on it's back. Elfman grinned as he gripped the beast's leg. "Take this, Manly throw!" with a grunt, he threw the beast over the forest and towards the base of the mountain near the town.

"Good work Elfman!" Mira commented. A magic circle appeared on her back before she grew wings on her back and took off, grabbing Elfman as she did so. They flew towards where Elfman threw the beast and Mira flew higher until they saw it. The beast crashed against the base of the mountain and was trying to shake itself off it's dizziness.

"Throw me nee-chan!" at her brother's shout, the Demon of Fairy Tail gripped her brother's arm spinning a few times before throwing him directly towards the beast. Elfman yelled as he had both of his fists out which then glowed brightly and turned into metal version of bull's arm. **"****Bīsuto ****Armu: ****Tetsugy****u!****"** The mage's fist caught the beast at the chest and making them crash into the ground. Elfman stood up as he grinned down at the beast who had its eyes closed.

"Heh. This thing didn't look so tough," he said to himself, noticing the beast's arm slowly lifting itself up before it lashed out and punched him in the side sending him across through a few trees before stopping. Mira saw all this from above and feared for her brother's life.

"ELFMAN! **Dēmonburasuto****!****"** she flew down and let out dark purple beam of magic making the beast stumble before it could get back up. Mira followed it up by charging at the beast while her hands started to produce sparks of lightning then she started to throw punches at the beast. The beast countered by throwing its own punches but the damage it sustained earlier and its bulky and large frame made it slow. Mira ducked as it took a swiped at her but was caught off guard when it followed it up with a kick at her gut. Her eyes widened as she spat out a bit as she was sent flying and tumbling across the ground before coming stop laying on her side.

Mira winced trying to push herself up but cried out in pain when she tried to put pressure on her left hand. A roar coming closer towards her snapped her out of her pain and hastily dodged to the side just as red furry fist burrowed itself in the area where she was before. Mira stumbled and bit her lip from crying out again when she landed on her injured shoulder. Her right hand glowed and she lashed out sending multiple balls of purple magic which crashed into the beast and the area around it causing a huge explosion. She continued throwing out blast of magic until she couldn't maintain her transformation anymore.

* * *

**ENTRANCE OF TOWN**

A hooded figure paused as he felt the ground rumble. He looked around before spotting smoke rising from the top of trees near the mountains. The man frowned, "Looks like another mage got here first, and it looks like they're part of a guild and strong too." he sighed. "Well, so much for getting more money. At least I can go back home early," he spoke out loud and turned around.

"_**Wait Naruto."**_

At the sound of the deep voice, the blonde stopped. _'Kurama? What is it?'_

"_**The mages there, they're losing. The beast is also there but starting to lose control. The mages no longer have the energy to fight back," **_The fox reported as he used his magic to sense out the fight. This made the man pause before looking where the smoke came from.

"I see… I'll go check then." Without a word, he jumped into the trees and heading to where the fight was happening.

* * *

**BACK WITH MIRA**

The ivory haired mage panted as she tried to catch her breath while nursing her left shoulder. She warily looked at the dust cloud where she knew the beast was but it hadn't come out yet. _'Did I get it?'_ she thought before she shook her head. _'No. That thing took my strongest attack and only flinched.'_

She heard something roar out and she felt dread cover her whole body. She let out a gasp when the beast stepped out, having only a few bruises and cuts. The beast caught sight of her and started to move to her, its claws flexing as if preparing to slice her to pieces. Mira tried to stand up but only managed to get to her knees.

'_Damn it! The last attack took out a lot of my magic and I can couldn't stand at all,'_ she thought panicking. She was about to summon her remaining magic but a white and blue blur crashed into the beast sending it tumbling. A second later, Elfman appeared in front of his sister with his shirt gone leaving him in his pants, and red undershirt.

"Elfman!" Mira gasped in surprise and joy.

"Don't worry Mira-nee! I got this, this beast can't take down a MANLY guys as me!" with that said the mage with transformed arms charged at the beast and started raining down punches and kicks on it. It didn't seem effective before he was swatted away. Elfman crashed spitting amount a small amount of blood. He gritted his teeth as he shakily stood up. The man could feel his ribs aching and knew that one of them had cracked, if not broken from the attack he received.

"Elfman stop! You can't hurt it!" Mira pleaded. "Go! I'll use my Sitri Form for this one and you know I can't control it yet!" at her words Elfman seemed to perk up.

"Form… control…" He muttered before his eyes took on a determined glint. The beast had already started to move Mira and when Elfman saw it had it's back towards him, he ran and jumped onto its back holding onto dear life when it started to thrash around. "You're a beast right! So that means I can do this! **Bīsuto****Sōru****: ****Teiku Ōbā****!****"** a bright light covered both beast and Elfman making Mira cover her eyes.

'_No Elfman! You still don't have control over your other T__eiku Ōbā__ forms!__'_

After a few moments the light died down and Mira peaked at what awaited her. The beast's appearance had changed, now bearing white hair similar to Elfman's and its eyes bore intelligence where as before it was mindless.

"E-Elfman?" Mira hesitantly asked. To which the beast looked at her and gave grin.

"**Its me nee-chan! Look I got a full body T****eiku ōbā****!****"** Elfman cheered and Mira sighed in relief as she sat down. The female mage looked fondly and proud of her brother who started as timid and shy boy to a boisterous young man she now knew. Also she knew the hardest thing to do as a Teiku Ōbāwizard was successfully taking over the target where said target can possibly take over the wizard and use their body, trapping them in that form. She knew this since her Teiku Ōbā forms were demons which were some of the hardest thing to take over. She had a great will to be the dominant part of the take over and all the demons she took over submitted to her. Though there were times where she struggled with her other forms, she basically stuck to using her basic Satan Sōru form.

Mira stood up cradling her left arm as she started to turn to where the town was. "Come on, Elfman. We still have to report to - " Her sharp ears caught the air being displaced by fast movement and her instincts screamed for her to move. Her body jumped before she twisted around and landed on her feet to a sight that horrified her. Elfman's eyes had turned fully white and was snarling. "Elfman, snap out of it! Its me! Your sister!" She yelled in hopes of snapping him out of his rage but Elfman just roared at her and she had to dodge another attack.

'_Damn it. I don't have any magic left,'_ she thought as she continued to dodge the enraged Elfman's attacks. She was so busy focusing on trying to avoid her brother's attack she didn't notice she stepped on bump in the ground. It caused her to wobble from the uneven ground and that was all it took for her to be distracted and Elfman backhanded her, sending her tumbling across the ground.

Coughing, Mira tried to sit up but only aggravated her wounds more. Suddenly she heard wings flapping and a faint voice yell, "Mira-nee!" She quickly looked up and saw her little sister in her **Animaru Sōru****: Tori** form flying down towards her. Lisanna reached to where her sister was and turned back to her human form and quickly assessed her sister's wounds.

"Mira-nee where's Elf-nii?" she asked as helped her sister sit up. Suddenly she heard large footsteps and turned to see the Beast, only it looked a bit different.

Mira coughed as she shakily pointed her uninjured hand at the Beast. "T-that's Elfman. He t-tried to use a full b-body Teiku ōbā but the Beast t-took over h-him."

Lisanna looked worriedly at her brother before she gained a determined glint in her eyes. She slowly put Mira down and started to walk towards Elfman, who noticed her approach him.

Knowing what her sister gonna do, it filled Mira with dread. "Lisanna! Come back! Elfman doesn't know its you! Its the Beast right now!" Mira screamed.

"I know what I'm doing Mira-nee," she replied back as she stopped in front of Elfman who looked down at her. "Elf-nii-chan. Its me, Lisanna." She spoke softly as the Beast calmed down. "Its okay. You can turn back now. I know you won't hurt me. So let's go home, nii-chan!" she said cheerily with her eyes closed.

For a moment, the Beast's eyes seemed to brighten and gain a bit of intelligence. Mira held her breath as she watched from afar thinking her sister got through their brother but suddenly she saw the Beast's eyes flash red and fear gripped her heart as she saw the Beast raise its arm and swung it towards Lisanna.

"LISANNA!"

Then suddenly a wave of sand appeared.

"**Hogo sunakabe****!****"**

The sand swarmed around Lisanna then moved towards the Beast's fist and formed a dense wall of sand. The attack hit the shield of sand and Elfman's fist sank in the sand before the sand hardened. The appearance of the sand shocked the two sisters but both heard the voice speak again.

"**Sabaku Ky****ū****!"** the sand on Elfman's arms quickly spread around his body restricting movement. It covered him from the neck down and there were so much sand that the girls were at disbelief at how dense it was. They could see that their possessed brother was trying his best to get out but all his struggle warranted was that the sand tightening its hold on him.

The sisters heard footsteps and both turned to see a person a black muscle shirt with an orange stripe running down the sides and dark blue pants as well as dark steel-toed boots. Over the shirt he had a black long sleeve jacket with white accents that had diagonal zipper with a beak ended hood with a masked attached to it. At his waist were two small gourd in brown and looked cracked but had sand flowing out and was floating around him in the form of clouds. Then strapped across his back was a ninjato.

Both girls gasped when they saw him holding his hand up as if he was holding something before they turned back to their brother Elfman, who was slowly being covered by sand until his head wasn't visible anymore. Lisanna and Mira realized that the man was going to kill him as he didn't know he was their brother.

"Wait stop! You can't kill him!" Lisanna pleaded as she moved towards the person but Mira, who somehow was able to go past her sister and stopped her from moving to the new arrival.

"Lisanna wait. Don't you recognize him?" Mira whispered making the younger ivory haired mage confused. "He's the Erementā Bijuu - a S-class wizard responsible for taking down numerous dark wizards and bandit camps. He kills most of his enemies and recognizable with his black and white jacket with a beaked hood," she spoke remembering what she read from the list of S-class wizards.

"Oh?" the man seemed curious. "It would seem you know of me." He paused seeing the two young women's guild mark. "Ah, I see. You're wizards of Fairy Tail then," he mused.

"Yeah. And what is the Erementā Bijuu doing here?" Mira asked warily.

The hooded man pointed to where the 'Beast', who was struggling to get out of his sandy prison, is before replying. "I'm here for the job to stop the Beast but it seems you got here first." He paused before taking a closer look at the two girls. "Two women with same ivory white hair and both have similar magic, albeit one feels like an animal and the other feels demonic. I hazard to guess that you're the Strauss siblings, and judging from what I saw of the 'Beast' physical appearance, your brother used his magic to take over the Beast but failed." He deduced, which shocked the girls that he knew of them and guessed that it was their brother that was the Beast.

"Well it seems I'm no longer needed here," he suddenly said and turned around starting to walk towards the forest.

"Wait! What about our brother?!" Lisanna demanded to which the man waved her off and pointed back, making the sisters turn and watch wide eye as the sand return to his gourd. Then the Beast's body covered in light before shrinking and turning back into Elfman.

"I merely knocked him out. Think of this as a gesture of good will. Oh and if you think that you have to repay me or something? No need. As long as you three are alright, then you're debt is paid." He stated as he was nearing the edge of the trees.

"Hold it! Aren't you gonna kill us?" Mira asked despite being injured and exhausted, she was ready to defend her siblings and herself if need be. The man stopped with a sigh before turning to look at them, although the two sisters couldn't make anything of his face since it was shadowed by his hood.

"I only kill those who have committed murder, rape, and other grave things. What you heard about me is just what the Magic Council wants for you to think. They are corrupt, arrogant and weak. They have no care for other people when in fact they use their power to benefit themselves and restrict other guilds to doing something they don't want being resolved. If the problems now are resolved, the Magic Council has no purpose and loses their source of income as well as their image of being right and just to the public's eye. I am just a wandering mage who offers my services to those who need, I don't accept any offers about assassination and other things like it. I'm merely trying to do my good deed to change the world," he explained. Suddenly a bronze magic seal with image of a desert appeared around his feet which started to turn brown and collapse before being carried off by the wind. His body slowly started to dissolve, in closer inspection the girls realized to be sand, and slowly carried by the wind. "Fare well, Fairy Tail wizards."

The sand started to float in the sky in a stream like pattern before flying away out of the sister's view. The two girls exchanged looks before plopping down with a sigh, relieved that they didn't have to fight a high class mage. Lisanna then started to tend to her sister's wounds who looked thoughtful.

'_Who are you really __Erementā Bijuu__?__'_ was her only thought.

* * *

**Translations:**

Kekkei Genkai - Bloodline Limit

Kongō Fūsa - Adamantine Sealing Chains

Teiku Ōbā Mahō - Take Over Magic

Satan Sōru - Satan Soul

Ebiru Ekusupurōjon - Evil Explosion

Bīsuto Armu: Kokugyu - Beast Arm: Black Bull

Bīsuto Armu: Tetsugyu - Beast Arm: Iron Bull

Erementā Bijuu - Elemental Tailed Beast

Bīsuto Sōru: Teiku Ōbā

Dēmonburasuto - Demon Blast

Hogo Sunakabe - Protective Sand Wall

Sabaku Kyū - Sand Coffin

Erementā Bijuu - Elemental Tailed Beast

* * *

**Hello readers of the internet and this website! You can tell I haven****'t updated this story or any of my other stories because school has begun and I'm swamped with school work and then (June 22)I'm had my preliminary exams. Then after that my school had school intramurals - similar to a sports fest but only involves the whole high school department so we'll be playing against the junior high school as senior high school. Then on the 10th of August, I went to a debut to a friend of mine (HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINA! HAHAHA). **

**I'm very sorry for this late update. I'm literally up to my neck with all the school work. I'm about to have my thesis defense tomorrow and a cultural critique defense the next day and then have my finals the day after that. So yeah. If you also noticed, I started reading and watching My Hero Academia and I like many pairings of Izuku with the girls there. Except for the pink girl and invisible girl, I'm not being a… discriminist? Is that a word? To people with abnormalities or such, heck if I know someone who's an albino then I'll gladly be friends with them. NORMAL IS OVERRATED ANYWAY! But I just can't see Izuku being with those two girls, their personalities are a bit too much for me and they don't match well with Izuku's personality, its like mixing oil and water - is that a good analogy for it? Let's just say that their personalities clash with his okay?**

**Anyway after the Final Examination, our first semester will be finished and we'll be having a short semester break.**

**I don't know if I got the insults right so I just made up a few. Also if you didn't notice by now, I'll be making it Lisanna x Natsu x Lucy pairing and Naruto x Cana x Mira x Erza. The other will canon pairings. Natsu and Lucy will be a bit OCC for this fanfic, he'll more perceptive and a bit smart while Lucy won't be a drama queen and would be a bit more serious with her Celestial Magic so Aquarius will be a bit friendly with her and Taurus won't be a pervert.**

**Liked that part where he turned into sand? I was inspired when I watched Spiderman 3 on netflix and Gaara's part in Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire.**

**So ****Hoped ****you ****like this chapter, leave a review****, ****follow**** and favorite**** this story.**

**That's all guys, see ya and soar high DRAGONIANS!**


End file.
